Diario de exploración de Dipper
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Conjunto de one shots y drabbles inspirados en Dipper y su búsqueda de misterios. Capítulo 2: Dipper y Ford van a explorar.
1. Chapter 1

**Diario de exploración de Dipper**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Gravity Falls pertenece a Alex Hirsch.

* * *

 **Reflejo distorcionado**

* * *

Dipper revisó las páginas del diario. La casa frente a él se parecía a la que aparecía en las páginas del diario. La capa de polvo en la entrada le indicaba que nadie había estado allí en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera pandilleros y esto último le parecía extraño. "Podría ser el cristal del que hablaba el autor", pensó Dipper.

Entrar en la casa era demasiado arriesgado. El techo estaba tan deteriorado que en cualquier momento podría caerse en pedazos. Los huecos del este le indicaron que no sería la primera vez que algo así pasaría. Dipper estaba consciente del peligro que corría, pero su curiosidad era mucho más grande.

Con cada paso que daba, podía escuchar el piso rechinar y podía ver una capa de polvo levantarse. Varias veces tropezó con telarañas, pero en ningún momento consideró retroceder. Se dijo que, si era lo suficientemente cuidadoso, nada malo tendría que pasar. Antes de entrar, Dipper había tomado en cuenta todas las variables e incluso dentro, seguía analizando cuidadosamente todos sus pasos.

Un cristal en medio de la habitación llamó poderosamente su atención. Este se encontraba sobre un tocador, la mitad cubierto por una sabana que en algún momento debió ser blanca, pero que el tiempo y el polvo ensuciaron, probablemente alguien tenía mucha prisa cuando intentó cubrirlo.

El Dipper en el cristal se parecía a él, pero a la vez no. Pudo ver varios de sus rasgos más característicos en el espejo, incluso su marca de nacimiento, pero no podía aceptar que fueran la misma persona. El Dipper del reflejo era horrible, no solo en lo físico, había algo en él, en su mirada que le inspiraban temor.

"Ese espejo juega con tu mente, recuerda, aumenta tus defectos y oculta sus virtudes", se repetía en un intento por no permitir que ese cristal maldito lo atormentara. No parecía funcionar, su mente seguía insistiéndole en que esa era su verdadera apariencia. Sin poder soportar ver por más tiempo esa imagen tan distorsionada de sí mismo, salió corriendo.

Cuando ingresó a la cabaña del Misterio, el recuerdo del reflejo perdió poder. Sus amigos y familiares estaban allí para recordarle que él no era quien había visto en su reflejo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aventura con Ford**

* * *

Dipper y Mabel regresaron a Gravity Falls el verano siguiente. A pesar de que solo habían pasado un verano en ese lugar, ambos tenían la sensación de estar regresando a su casa después de un largo tiempo. El pueblo se veía tal y como lo recordaban, pero al mismo tiempo también se veía muy diferente.

La Cabaña del Misterio era administrada por Soos y lo hacía bien. El grupo de turistas que hacía fila eran prueba de ello. Soos y Melody se veían felices y parecían tener todo bajo control. Stan y Ford acababan de regresar a la casa después de un largo viaje y al igual que los dos hermanos se estaban instalando en la cabaña.

De no haber sido por la intervención de Soos no habrían podido pasar las vacaciones juntos. El joven mecánico, ansioso por el reencuentro, había mandado a construir unas habitaciones extra para asegurarse de que ninguno tuviera que dormir en la bodega y que el espacio no fuera un problema.

Mabel decidió tener una pijamada con sus amigas y Dipper tener una aventura con su tío Ford. Si bien había decidido no convertirse en el aprendiz de su tío, pero quería aprovechar las vacaciones para divertirse con su hermana y aprender todo lo posible del hombre al que más admiraba.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? —le preguntó Dipper sin poder contener la emoción que sentía.

—Iremos a ver una colonia de hadas.

En ese momento Dipper creyó que sería emocionante e incluso saltó de la emoción al saber lo que harían, tiempo después su opinión sería un tanto diferente. Standford y él se habían cubierto de lodo para camuflar su olor y permanecieron ocultos en un arbusto, teniendo el mayor cuidado de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Esto último era lo que más le molestaba a Dipper. Sus piernas le dolían y no podía moverse para tener un poco más de comodidad.

—Paciencia, Dipper —le dijo Ford en un susurro que apenas pudo escuchar —, nuestros esfuerzos están por dar resultados.

Dipper recordó haber escuchado que las hadas eran como polillas, en ese momento consideraba que era cierto. Todo lo que podía ver eran pequeñas lucecitas volando en grupo, deteniéndose en las flores y continuando con su vuelo para posarse en más flores. Eso no evitó que tomará notas de todo lo que veía.

Conforme más observaba, más eran los detalles que comenzaba a observar. Notó que había un patrón en la forma en que volaban y como los colores de las flores que visitaban se tornaban más encendidos. Esto último fue lo que más le costó notar pues era de noche y la oscuridad le dificultaba ver.


End file.
